suki kirai
by Akarry
Summary: Perasaan Lee untuk Bianca./Untuk event the demi-runner.


Garang, menyebalkan, namun imut dan menggemaskan adalah pandangan Lee Fletcher terhadap seorang Bianca di Angelo.

Kadangkala, Lee teramat ingin memelintir kepala si sulung di Angelo; namun saat bertemu pandang dengan iris gelap penuh pesona itu, niatnya hilang seketika.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada seorang Lee Fletcher?

 **Warn:** AU! Crack pair, mengandungke **-** OOC-an, gaje, typo(s), dsb. DLDR.

 **Disclaimer:** percy jackson and the olympians (c) Rick Riordan

 **Summary:** Perasaan Lee untuk Bianca./Untuk event the demi-runner.

"Serius, Beckendorf. Si cewek liar itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia menghancurkan gitar kesayanganku dengan tenaga gorilanya!"

Beckendorf menghela nafas. Tangan terbalut oli masih sibuk mengutak-atik mesin di hadapannya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mendengarkan curhatan Lee mengenai Bianca.

"Pasti kau yang mulai duluan, bukan?" Beckendorf menerka.

Lee membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Ampun, deh." Beckendorf meregangkan badannya yang mulai terasa kaku; sebelum akhirnya berceletuk, "Hei, Fletcher. Jangan-jangan kau suka di Angelo."

Lee Fletcher terbatuk.

Dirinya? Seorang Lee Fletcher _suka_ pada Bianca di Angelo? Si cewek liar yang sudah merusak gitarnya? Jangan mimpi!

"Mana mungkin itu terjadi!"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kami bagaikan air dan minyak! Tidak mungkin bisa menyatu!"

"Tapi bisa berdampingan, bukan?"

Lee terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Lagipula, sepertinya di Angelo suka padamu." Beckendorf kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

Lee bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

Beckendorf tercengang, "Bung. Wajahmu merah dan matamu berbinar penuh harap, tuh. Kau benar-benar suka pada di Angelo, ya?"

Dengan segera Lee menampar wajahnya sendiri.

oOo

Semalaman Lee tidak bisa tidur berkat ucapan Beckendorf. Terimakasih, wahai pacar anak mak-comblang.

Ia tidak suka Bianca, benar, kan? Serius, memikirkan kemungkinan dirinya menyukai Bianca membuat kepalanya pening.

"Tengkorak bocor! Awas!"

Dan sebuah bola menghantam wajah tampan Lee Fletcher.

oOo

Lee tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ketika ia membuka mata, yang terlihat hanya langit-langit putih. Sepertinya ia ada di ruang UKS—mengingat ruangannya berbau obat.

"Oh. Sudah siuman."

Suara familiar membuatnya menoleh.

Ah. Ini dia. Gadis yang membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling.

Bianca di Angelo.

Gadis itu meletakkan tas yang bisa Lee kenali sebagai tas milik dirinya.

"Tahu, tidak? Aku disalahkan atas insiden pingsannya seorang Tengkorak Bocor akibat terhantam bola. Kau ini sedang apa, sih? Bengong di tengah lapangan begitu. Kurang kerjaan, ya? Atau sedang memikirkan jodohmu yang tak kunjung datang?"

Oh. Jadi itu yang terjadi.

Lee membenahi posisinya menjadi terduduk di atas ranjang. "Anggap saja aku kurang kerjaan, deh." Balasnya kalem.

Bianca mendengus kesal. "Aku khawatir, tahu." cicit Bianca pelan.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Aku bilang, kau bodoh."

Lee merengut, "Aku tahu kau bohong. Kau bilang kau khawatir."

Bianca mendelik, "Mana ada!" sangkalnya—meski Lee benar.

Seringaian muncul di wajah Lee. Ah, gadis ini menggemaskan. Lee harus akui itu.

"Kerempeng _tsundere_." ejek Lee.

"Jangan panggil begitu!"

"Kau sendiri memanggilku dengan sebutan Tengkorak Bocor!"

"Suka-suka aku!"

"Suka-suka aku juga!"

Keheningan melanda. Aura perseteruan menguar dari raga kedua belah pihak.

 _Tuh, kan. Mana mungkin aku suka gadis ini—tapi kenapa rasanya aku senang sekali saat dekat dengannya?_

Bianca mendengus. Pertengkaran ini tak akan ada habisnya. Sejujurnya ia lelah bertengkar terus menerus dengan seorang Fletcher.

Tangan halus nan dingin kepunyaan Bianca menyentuh benjolan di kening Lee—yang diakibatkan oleh hantaman bola tadi. "Apa masih sakit?"

Lee tercengang.

Posisinya dan Bianca cukup dekat. Lee bisa mencium aroma Bianca. Jantung Lee berdegup lebih cepat hanya karena itu.

"T-tidak terlalu."

 _Kenapa dirinya jadi gugup begini?_

Bianca tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah. Dah." Si sulung di Angelo berbalik dan meninggalkan Lee yang terpaku menatapnya.

Tangan pemuda blonde bermarga Fletcher itu menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Dan ia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Sialan. Beckendorf benar.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Bianca di Angelo.

 **FIN**

 **A/N** : Yaaaa. Satu lagi fanfiksi sumbangan untuk event the demi-runner.

Fanfic ini bisa ada karena saya dicekoki berbagai macam crack pair oleh partner RP saya—dan kebetulan ada yang buat cerita berpairingkan leanca, walau dalam bahasa inggris. Jadilah saya ngeship mereka. Padahal leanca sama sekali tidak pernah ada interaksi di bukunya. HA HA HA. Crack pair kesayangan.

Dan maafkan atas judulnya—sungguh, saya _stuck_.

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
